Future Perfect
by TheLifeLongEditor
Summary: Kristoff is summoned away just before the holidays, promising to return in time for Christmas. Having no sign nor having heard any news, the Queen cannot help but feel despondent as the day arrives and there's still no sign of her husband. Will he make it back in time to spend Christmas with the one's he loves? A Kristelsa Fanfic


Future Perfect

By TheLifeLongEditor

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, the movie and its characters are the property of Disney and I stand to make no money off of this story…nor do I want to, this is purely for enjoyment for all. I also don't own the carol, "Good King Wenceslas". The picture for this fic comes from deviant art from an artist named Aeorys.**

 **Author's Note: Who has two thumbs and has decided to get back into the fandom…this guy right here. That's right I'm back and I'm planning to resume (and hopefully finish) Judge Bjorgman. I had this idea as the next chapter, but I couldn't find an appropriate way to make it work so I decided, "what the heck, make it into a short little one-off" so that's what I'm doing. I hope everyone enjoys this and has a very Merry Christmas with their loved ones (or a Happy Holiday).**

 **To those who might be interested in my other stories, feel free to find them through my profile. A word of caution, Judge Bjorgman starts out very violent but I toned it down as the story goes on, so don't get put off. Anyway on with the show.**

 **In any case I hope you all enjoy. Please be kind and leave a little review when you're finished.**

* * *

 _My Dearest Beloved,_

 _It has been three weeks since I departed for trade negotiations with our neighboring_

 _kingdoms. Progress is…slow and I bare the unfortunate burden of disappointing you in_

 _not being home as previously promised. However I assure you my queen as certain as the_

 _sun rises in the east, I shall return home to you on Christmas Morn'. Give my love to the_

 _children, and give your sister and Hans my best._

 _All my love…_

 _Your Ice Harvester,_

 _-Kristoff._

The letter had been written three weeks prior to this very morning, the recipient of the parchment clutching it close between her fingers as she dreamed sweet visions of happiness, sunshine, and a whole and together family for the holiday. Elsa had been exhausted this Christmas season, duty necessitating her organization of every ball and agreement all the while tending to her two young children as her husband had agreed to accompany the local Guild Masters on an important trade conference that could decide the fate of the trade in the region for the next decade to come. The Queen, understanding though she were, still was only human missed her husband dearly. Christmas Day was upon her now, and though she was sleeping, a dreadful feeling pervaded her dreams..the troublesome notion that she might not see her husband for Christmas.

The Queen had been informed of a powerful winter storm making its way through the region and the Kingdom had indeed been feeling its affects over the last week, and she was certain that had her husband not already set sail, he would certainly be trapped aboard while the voracious sea held the fate of his life in the palm of its grasp. Of course she would never let their children know, she wouldn't dream of subjecting their precious souls to the same feelings and fears that she herself and Anna had felt as children when they lost their parents all those years ago. And speaking of those children…

"Do you think she's awake yet?" a young boys voice queried, penetrating the blanket of silence as he wondered.

"No way, she's still holding that piece of paper..Ábbrán, let's wake mommy up with some snow." the reply of a young girl chipperly suggested, as the door of the Queen's chamber opened with a slow creek.

"Okay Ávrá, but if we get in trouble it's your fault…I don't want to lose our presents on Christmas!" The young boy responded as he joined his sister in standing on either side of their mother's bed and held their arms up with their palms outstretched to the ceiling.

"Okay on the count of three…" The younger sister started.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" the royal siblings finished in unison and as they did, flurries of light and snow erupted from their tiny palms in an upward arch which crested perfectly above their sleeping mother. The resulting cloud produced a light dusting of snowflakes that slowly made their way down to the sleeping queen below, the children each looked upon the scene with innocent wonder and excitement in their eyes. Fists clenched, they stood awaiting the inevitable.

Elsa was 'dead asleep' her sister had so aptly put it, blissfully unaware to the outside world around her when she felt the room grow slightly colder. Normally she wouldn't have minded, simply bundling up further would have sufficed, but the additional feeling of eyes watching her every movement set off a defensive alarm deep within. The straw that broke the camels back was the tender snowflake that fell upon her nose, causing a wrinkle, then finally a sneeze.

Sitting up, the queen was alert and awake with very little delay. Her gaze trailing upward, the snow queen noticed a slight cloud above her bed. Hearing the chuckling to her sides, the blonde royal looked about the room to see her two precious angels anxiously climbing the edges of her comforter and rushing at her sides.

MERRY CHRISMTAS MOMMA!" They both screamed with joy, as they hugged their mother with all of their might.

"Merry Christmas, little ones. Goodness, you couldn't wait for your dear old mother to wake up peacefully, could you?" Elsa quipped with a slight chuckle at her children's exuberance.

"You're not old Momma, don't be silly" Ábbrán replied with an innocent smile as he nuzzled his mothers cheek.

"Yeah momma, you're not old, you're beautiful!" Ávrá chimed in as she attempted to stand on the bed only to fall over in her rambunctiousness.

"Flattery…will get you two everywhere with momma, you two are dangerous you know that?" Elsa responded as she reached and began tickling her two little worlds before rising with a yawn.

"Come on momma, it's time to open presents!"

"Yeah momma, hurry, the day's practically over!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh freely at her children's excitement as she peered out her window and couldn't help but notice sadly that as the sun arose to greet the day, the illuminated seas bore no sign of any vessel heading for Arendelle's harbor.

"Well my little ones, your mother surely can't go about the castle in her nightgown can she? Especially not when her children are dressed so spectacularly" The snow queen was quick to point out how her children elected to dress in their finest clothes to play and celebrate.

With a creative grin, Elsa spun around and twirled her hands about her body and in a flash of beautiful light and snow, her nightgown transformed into a royal blue dress with a high collar and white cuffs capping the sleeves. Pointing her fingers downward, the snow queen created a pair of ice heels and finished off with a snowflake patterned royal blue cape.

"Well, do my children approve?" The mother asked as she was met with 'thunderous' applause from her two little sources of light in life.

"You gotta teach us that momma!" Ávrá jumped in joy at seeing her mother create such pretty clothes.

"Only _after_ we open presents…um, please" her brother half-wined and half proclaimed, adding an extra air politeness. His mother and father were both very keen on raising their children to be open and expressive, but mindful of their manners as well.

"…Oh very well, come lets go see what presents are under the tree for you little munchkins. I'm sure Aunt Anna's down there with your cousin Eira, opening all her presents" Elsa concluded with excitement in her voice so as to rile up her children and with a gleeful smile, her efforts were rewarded with huge success as her children rushed down to greet the massive tree in the Grand Hall.

" _Oh Kristoff, I wish you could be here…I wish our family could be whole."_

* * *

Elsa stood by one of the large windows facing the open sea, looking outward longingly and wishing every second of every minute that her beloved husband could be with them on this momentous day. Sighing with a smile, the Queen turned to watch her children play with their toys and gifts as they had opened each and every present marked with their names with an unbridled passion. Hans, Anna's husband of two years now, held their infant daughter in his arms as he lightly played with her children.

"Merry Christmas big sis!" Anna exclaimed, approaching her sister with excitement and Christmas joy as she handed her sister a cup of 'cheer'; hot chocolate to the uninitiated.

"Thank you Anna, Merry Christmas…even if that's about the fifth time you've said that this morning" Elsa politely replied with a bemused chortle as she held the mug of chocolate goodness.

"Well it's the big day, so I figure might as well milk it for all its worth!" the younger sibling smiled as she stepped closer to the worried blonde.

"Any word about Kristoff?" Elsa shook her had with sadness and turned her attention back to the window, wishing with all her might that the Lord would grant her a miracle and make her husbands ship appear on the horizon.

Anna was about to respond when the sweet tones of a Christmas carol song by many folks of many nations slowly played on what she identified to be the tones of a lute gently filled the great hall. The sweet and tender music had drawn the attention of all of its occupants.

Hans stood with the child in his arms as Anna left her sister's side to approach her husband in curiosity. Ábbrán and Ávrá stood as well, letting their toys fall to the floor beneath them as they looked around the room, trying desperately to find the source of the music. The only one in the room unaffected was the Snow Queen herself, wrapped up in sadness and longing.

" _Good King Wenceslas looked out, on the Feast of Stephen,_ _  
_

 _When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even;_ _  
_

 _Brightly shone the moon that night, tho' the frost was cruel,_

 _When a poor man came in sight, gath'ring winter fuel"_

A deep booming voice could be heard from afar. A voice familiar to every family member present, but not easily identified. The Snow Queen perked up at the song, it was her husband's favorite Christmas Carol. Slowly the Queen of Arendelle broke away from the window and walked toward her children whom each rushed to her side and took her by the hand with wide smiles as they rushed toward the Hall doors. Anna and Hans, who had handed off their little one to the waiting arms of her mother, quickly followed.

 _"Bring me flesh, and bring me wine, bring me pine logs hither:_ _  
_

 _Thou and I shall see him dine, when we bear them thither."_ _  
_

 _Page and monarch, forth they went, forth they went together;_ _  
_

 _Through the rude wind's wild lament and the bitter weather."_

"Momma, Momma, could it be?!" The children each exclaimed as they broke out into full stride, their mother keeping up as her hearts icy sadness began to thaw in joy as the voice grew louder and more familiar as they traversed the hallways.

 _In his master's steps he trod, where the snow lay dinted;_ _  
_

 _Heat was in the very sod, which the saint had printed._ _  
_

 _Therefore, Christian men, be sure, wealth or rank possessing,_ _  
_

 _Ye who now will bless the poor shall yourselves find blessing."_

The Queen and her children pushed the doors to the main courtyard open with all their might and to their cheerful surprise there stood before them King Kristoff the First, their own father holding a lute in one hand and the harness of Sven in the other.

"You know, for two smart young princes and princess, you sure take a long time." The former ice harvester laughed as he retrieved a rather sizeable burlap sack from his sled and set it down on the freshly driven snow.

"PAPA! YOU'RE HOME!" The children cried out with tears of joy in their little eyes as they ran from their mother's side in a beeline for their father. Kristoff knelt down on one knee and opened his arms wide. Ábbrán and Ávrá hit their father full force as he enveloped both into a great big hug, standing quickly and spinning around, the sound of children's and father's laughter echoed into the courtyard and beyond.

"I love you two so much, I wouldn't ever dream of spending a single Christmas without you!" The jolly King proclaimed as he tussled each of his blonde children's hair.

"Now why don't you two bring this big bag of toys and wonders inside to share with your cousin!" The Children nodded excitedly at the prospect of even MORE presents. Truly this was the best Christmas of their young lives. As the blonde magical duo ran inside, dragging their Aunt and Uncle along the way, Kristoff approached his beautiful wife and knelt down on one knee before her in a dramatic bow. Elsa looked up her husband and couldn't help but notice the dark circles beneath his eyes, the subtle stains of dirt on his uniform, and an overall appearance of fatigue about him.

"My snowflake...I'm so sorry..." he started softly.

"Oh Kristoff, you came home…you came home to me, there's no need for any sort of apology." The Queen knelt down to meet her husbands gaze and rushed into his arms, each slowly raising to their full heights and deepening the hug.

"There's a special present for you in that bag as well…I had it specially made just for you, my love." Kristoff silently whispered as he placed a true loves' kiss upon his wife's lips.

"But Kristoff, we promised this year…and I didn't even get you anything…" The Queen trailed off sadly, feeling as though she disappointed her husband. Lifting his hand beneath her chin, Kristoff brought his wife's gaze back to meet his own.

"My love, you've given me all that a man could ever ask for…a home, two amazing children, and the love a wonderful woman, I don't think I could ever ask for anything more.

Elsa began to tear up and smile at her husband's remarks; each and every day she counted her blessings that she met and married her soul mate,

"Merry Christmas, my love" The Snow Queen uttered as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas." Her King softly replied as he brought his wife in for a kiss that would go down in the history books as one of the greatest in a series of happily ever afters.

The End

* * *

 **End Note: I hope you all like this, it was meant to be short, fun, and just a great way to jump back in. I know there's not a whole lot to it, but that's the point. I just wanted to have fun. In any event, I hope everyone is able to celebrate with their families this year!**

 **As always don't forget to review!**


End file.
